creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Window
Basic Information Holiday Windows are thin non-flammable building elements that consist of 4 slightly murky transparent glass panels within a white wooden frame. Each Holiday Window is the size of 1 block, but much thinner than one block. When placed, it will be centered on a block and cannot be moved to one edge. Windows cannot be opened nor locked in Creativerse. These winter-themed windows were implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Giftwrapped Beds, White Wood Doors, White Brick Fireplaces, White Brick Walls, LED Tree Blocks, the Reinbeau Antlers Costume and the "Pro"-exclusive Reaudolph Flashlight. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on January 2nd 2019 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for Holiday Windows by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 10 already crafted Holiday Windows and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 6 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. Holiday Windows cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish 3 bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these Holiday Window for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Holiday Windows can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be purchased for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Holiday Windows from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Holiday Windows can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only if the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-a-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. Unlocking the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Holiday Windows to your Crafting Menu, you needed to claim the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle in the Store until January 25th 2019 for free. Then, the rare seasonal Recipe would not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Recipe Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. The Recipe for Holiday Windows was account-bound during the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 and cannot be given to other players. Players could also claim the item bundle for the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle on any game world of their choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into their inventory (6 stacks). If you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019, the Recipe for Holiday Windows will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought recipes that have been learnt, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. This option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" as being unlocked to this specific game world. The Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle with this rare seasonal crafting recipe in it was only available for free until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. The Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have obtained by claiming it in time will stay in your Crafting Menu of course, the items will stay in your possession too and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over. This rare Recipe that was part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 3 bundle until January 25th 2019 will very likely become available again in December 2019. Crafting Holiday Windows Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 1 Holiday Window can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 4 Wood Rods that can be made of most kind of Wood and Logs in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked * 2 (blocks of) Glass made of Sand in a Forge together with some Fuel How to use Holiday Windows Holiday Windows can be placed into the game-world for building purposes, for example into a wall or ceiling. Since update R44 in June 2017, all windows can be fully rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at the rotated example, so that all items of the same stack will then face the same direction when being placed. Just like all other windows, Holiday Windows will auto-connect to adjacent Holiday Windows placed right beside them with the same rotation, but not around corners and they also will not connect with other types of windows. Different from doors, windows cannot be wired, opened nor locked. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up windows that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Even though Holiday Windows are made of Wood, they are fireproof. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Recipe Category:Crafted Category:Windows